Sanguine, My Ezio
by Buccaneers6
Summary: Ezio ends up in Cyrodiil! How and why is unknown, but The team back in Italy is destined to find out! Does tamriel contain a piece of Eden? More importantly, what will the Dark Brotherhood Think of Ezio
1. Tamriel Discovered

**I don't own Elder Scrolls, Bestheda, Assassins Creed or Ubisoft.**

1. Tamriel Discovered

_Venice, Italy, 7:00 PM_

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was looking at the sunset from a building.

"Venezia is beautiful." He thought aloud.

"Assassino!" Shouted a few of the city guards. Ezio smiled. So, they had found him? Intersting.

"Come and get me then!" He jumped off the building and his hidden blades flew out, killing 2 guards in the process. Ezio continued to fight off the guards.

_Monterrgioni, Italy, 2:30 PM_

"Desmond! Can you hear me? Get outta the Animus!" Shouted Lucy. Desmond slowly moaned and got up.

"Desmond, these readings are off the charts! Ezio's memories seem to stop right here, but we know he lived a longer life. Wait a second…"

"What, Rebbeca?"

"Tamriel? What's that? It seems Ezio visited that place soon after that fight with the guards."

"Well, see if you can get me in it. I'm going back into the Animus."

"Right. Ah ha! Alright, Desmond, get ready…"

_Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, 12:30 PM_

"Sanguine, my brother."

The sanctuary door slowly opened as Lucien LaChance entered the sanctuary.

"Hello, Speaker." Said the Dark Brotherhood initiates.

"Hail Sithis." He said.

"Hail Sithis." They repeated.

Lucien walked around a bit before walking in on the black hand meeting.

"Evening, Arquen. Havilstein. What goes on today? New contracts?"

"Yes, Speaker. A man named Ezio is wanted dead. He is apparently and expert assassin, so we will need to send our best. How about your silencer?"

"How much do they pay?"

"100,000 Septims."

Lucien silently whistled.

"Well, he is as good as dead. Thank Sithis for this opportunity."

"Yes, Listener." Lucien smiled.

"Silencer!" The champion of Cyrodiil walked over to his master and bowed.

"Yes, brother?"

_Bruma, 2:30 PM_

Ezio woke up, slightly dazed. Where was he? This certainly wasn't Venezia, Firenze, or Monterrgioni. He wasn't anywhere in Italia, he could tell. He started walking when all the sudden he got jumped by a bandit. He pulled out his sword and killed him instantly. He checked the man's pockets.

"What the…"

The coin had the face of a strange man on it. He read the description. _Talos_. This Talos must be this land's patron god. _Cyrodiil_. That must be the land he now inhabited. On the back was… a dragon? Strange, he thought. Searching further, he found a map. He was in a city called Bruma. He continued further until he got to the center square. There were whispers.

"Did you hear? The Dark Brotherhood is supposed to be in town."

"What? Really? Who are they after?"

"I hope it's not the count, he-"

"Excuse me? Who is this 'Dark Brotherhood'?" Ezio Asked.

The two citizens stared at him.

"Where are you from? Black Marsh? Your human though-"

"Who are they?" Ezio said louder, his hidden blade drawled to the citizen's necks.

"What the heck is that?" Asked one. Ezio pressed the blade further.

"O-Okay! They are assassins that worship the god of death! They will kill anybody for the right price! They are apparently here in town!" Ezio withdrew the blade.

"Grazie. I will investigate further." When Ezio left, the citizens were stunned.

"Grazie?"

_Chorrol, 5:30 PM_

The champion of Cyrodiil was looking intently at the fighters guild building. He walked up to the door and kicked it down, causing the fighters guild to stare at a him.

"Have any of you heard of a man named Ezio?" Modyrn Oreyn walked up to him.

"Who do you think you are, bursting in here and- AAAHHHHH!" The champion had spun around, grabed his arm and kicked it, bending it the complete opposite way it should be. The fighters guild members were amazed. One finally broke.

"Well, there are some rumors about this weird guy. He's extremely tan and they say he speaks a different language. If that's who you're looking for, last time I checked he was in Bruma." The champion nodded and left, with the fighters guild wide-eyed and afraid.

_Outside Kvatch, 10:30 PM_

Ezio had taken off from Bruma to this city. He didn't know why. It just felt right to him. He had seen green people, people mixed with cats and people mixed with lizards. This place couldn't be anywhere in his world. There were even people talking about magicka, whatever that meant. He was walking along the road when out of nowhere somebody came running.

"It isn't safe! The gates of Oblivion have opened!"

"What? What is a gate of Oblivion? Don't stare at me, answer me!"

"It is when the portal to Oblivion, Mehrunes Dagon's realm, opens! This has never happened! What should we do! If we wait longer then Kvatch will be destroyed!"

"Is there a way to close this gate?"

"Y-Yes, but that's nearly impossible! I don't know how, you'll need to talk to Martin, In the church!

"Grazie."

"What?"

"THANK YOU." Ezio walked towards Kvatch.

_Lucky Lady Statue, Bruma, 12:30 AM_

The champion of Cyrodiil walked up to the statue. He knew, although he shouldn't, that the Night Mother, one of the two gods they worship, is in this statue.

"Mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

Slowly, the statue changed from a beautiful young woman to a grotesque screaming one. It didn't faze the champion a bit.

"You… you aren't supposed to be here." A deep voice said.

"I know, mother. However, I am in need of your services. The brotherhood needs a man named Ezio to die. This contract pays 100,000 septims, and will benefit the brotherhood greatly should we succeed. Tell me, mother, where is he?"

"Ezio roams the gates of Oblivion, in Kvatch." This didn't faze him either.

"Thank you, my mother. Would you do me a favor, o great mistress, and not tell the black hand about this?"

"Yes, but not if you don't get out of sight, the citizens are waking."

_Oblivion Gate, 1:30 AM_

"What is this place?" Asked Ezio aloud. It was somewhere weird, like the underworld. A man came running up to him.

_Monterrgioni, Italy, 12:00 AM_

Everyone was simply amazed.

"It's like something out of a fantasy book! Desmond, can you get and lore?"

"It's huge!"

"It's-"

"Shut up!" Shouted Desmond.

"I don't care what it is, and why should you? A piece of eden could be in this place! I'm taking a rest. I'll be back soon."


	2. The Color of Night

**I Don't own Besethda, Ubisoft, the Elder Scrolls or Assassins Creed.**

2. The Color of Night

"Alright Desmond, we're gonna put you back in, alright?"

"Great, Rebecca. Lucy, set me up."

"Done. Alright, Desmond, here we go…"

_Oblivion Gate, 1:30 AM_

"I never thought I see another friendly face! Unless you're here to kill me." Ezio laughed a little.

"No, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to close this gate."

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. There's a stone. When you grab it, this gate loses its connection with the world and It closes. A priest told me."

"Then let's go." They walked for a while until they came to a bridge. Ezio stopped on pure instinct but the soldier kept going, and a landslide killed him.

"Strange. What could have triggered a landslide?"

On top, the champion was smiling. He kicked down those rocks to cause a distraction, but he had murdered someone in the process. Sithis had to be pleased. He jumped off the rock, his knife raised in the air.

Ezio saw a figure jump from a nearby rock. He ejected his hidden blades and crossed them. Instead of blocking the attack like the champion thought, Ezio used the kinetic energy to his advantage. Letting the knife get close enough, he took his blades and hit the top of the knife, letting it clank to the ground. At the same time, he caught the champion's mail with his blades and shoved him backward. He raised his left hand and steadied it with his right, aiming his hidden firearm built into his gauntlet.

"What does that do?"

"Move another step and I'll gladly show you."

This guy was good. Real good. He couldn't recognize this man's accent or his race. He looked like an imperial, although the champion couldn't tell. But the champion knew he was better. His hand has been charging up a lightning bolt, and he released it.

The only thing that saved Ezio was instincts. Like an animal before an earthquake, he knew it was going to happen before it did. So, these people in this world could shoot lightning out of their hands? He pulled out his crossbow and shot a bolt at the champions leg.

The champion felt searing pain in his left leg. He was hurt, and very badly.

"Go, get out of here. We will meet again, assassin." The champion looked up in anger and slowly crawled towards the gate.

_Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, 3:30 PM_

"What is the color of night?" The door asked.

"S-S-S-Sanguine, my brother." The door slowly opened. Lucien Lachance ran up to the champion.

"Did you do it? Is he dead?"

"No! He pulled out this weapon of some sort. It was like a bow and arrow, but sideways, and it had a handle. When you pulled a lever in the center, it shot this." He pointed to his leg.

"I've never seen anything like this… He really is a master. You need healing, my brother. We'll have the Shadowscales do this job for now."

"The Shadowscales? Why? Have J'Ghasta do it!"

'J'Ghasta is busy, and plus there is only one of him. I fully expect these Shadowscales to fail. Heal, my brother. This assassin is dangerous, and you will not underestimate him again."

_Oblivion Gate, 2:30 AM_

Monsters. Everywhere. He couldn't believe it. Ugly, scary looking monsters that shot fire. He barely made it out alive after every fight with these creatures, and they popped up often. He had to get to that tower, he thought. He had to. The fate of a city rested in his hands, and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze never let anyone down, especially a whole entire city. His will was now the exact same thing as water or food; it was a necessity. He fought, and he fought, and he fought. He never used his gun, because he knew one thing; he only had the six bullets in the gauntlet, and he knew nobody here made anything like bullets in this world. He finally reached the tower steps, and he entered the labyrinth that was the sigil keep. The rooms were all connected in some way; Ezio got lost often. He finally saw a door that was the only one in the room. He entered.

_Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, 3:32 PM_

"Shadowscales!" Shouted Lucien Lachance. The two argonians walked up to him.

"Yes, listener?"

"The man named Ezio must die! 100,000 septims are being paid for this job! You must kill this man! He is a master assassin like you two, so don't underestimate him. Go!" The Shadowscales rushed off. Lucien watching. He gave a sad frown.

"They don't stand a chance."

_Oblivion Gate, 3:30 AM_

He went through the door and found a flight of stairs. Excellent. When he climbed up, he found a man in underwear locked inside a cage.

"Go! The gatekeeper will be here in 2 minutes! Forget about me! Kill him!" The keeper jumped out, a sword in the air. Ezio raised his left hand, steading it with his right.

Wait…

The keeper jumped in the air, his sword raised.

Wait…

His potential went kinetic, falling towards Ezio, his sword swinging downward in an arc.

BAM!

His arm flew back, smoke rising in the air. The daedra landed, his feet on the ground. He stood there for a moment before dropping his sword and falling to the ground below, landing with a thud. He took the key from the monster's body and opened the key to the keep. He ran up a flight of stairs, fighting these things. He reached the top and found a stone resting on a pedestal. He stood there for a moment, then took the stone. His vision blurred and he faded into nothingness.

_Monterggioni, Italy,1:30 PM_

The team stared at the screen.

"Those stones resemble pieces of eden, don' they?" Asked Rebecca. Lucy nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Yes! They do! They must have some connection!" Lucy's eyes, if possible, grew wider.

"The ones who came before! This could be the remnants of the civilization! Maybe those stones…"

"Lucy, you're a genius! That's gotta be it! Magic, lightning bolts! Yes! Rebecca, put me back in the Animus, now!"


	3. And Then There Were None, Part I

**I don't own Bestheda, Ubisoft, Assassins Creed or the Elder Scrolls.**

3. And There Were None, Part I

Ezio slowly got up. He looked around to see people cheering.

"What did I do?" He thought aloud.

"You prevented Kvatch from complete annihilation, that's what you did!" Ezio thought a little bit. Oh yes! The gate, the stone… he looked down at his hand, and the stone rested in his palm.

"I wonder what this stone does." He thought aloud once again.

"That stone has magical properties. You can use it to enchant a weapon of yours to gain it's magical property. Go ahead, touch the stone with a weapon." It was Martin, the preist. Ezio did as told, and his hidden blade flew up sparks.

"The stone must have electrical properties. Remember, you only get the magic for 4 or 5 uses before it goes back to normal. Understand?" Ezio smiled.

"For the first time in this world, yes Martin, I understand."

_Inn of Ill Omen, 12:30 PM_

"Hello, argonians. Is there something I can help you with?" Asked the innkeeper.

"Actually, there is. Do you know of a man named Ezio?"

"Yea, he's the one who saved Kvatch, right? The weird guy with the accent that speaks a different language?" The Shadowscales smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Sithis will be pleased."

"Sithis? But that means… No! No! Please, don't!"

_Kvatch, 12:30 PM_

Ezio couldn't believe it. This city, a city that people had once inhabited, was now tumbled to ruins. Nobody could possibly rebuild something like this! He stood in a trance of thought until Martin broke the hold.

"You need to find an inn. When was the last time you slept?" Ezio's eyes went wide.

"Wow, I never even thought about it. Graz- Thank you for your generosity, Martin."

"It's what a priest does, isn't it?"

_Jerall View Inn, 9:30 PM_

The inn was nice, thought Ezio. Weird, though, because the It was facing _away _from the Jerall Mountains, a mountain range from this world. He shrugged it off and jumped into his bed, gratefully.

_Jerall View Inn, 10:00 PM_

The Shadowscales stood outside the door, their knives at the ready. The first had just picked the lock and was now slowly turning the knob. The second nodded and walked in, only to find Ezio Auditore da Firenze standing upright with a sword pointed at their throats.

"From what I heard, you lizards were supposed to be tricky and sneaky. I guess I assumed wrong."

The Shadowscales quickly turned their looks of surprise into one of fear, and quicker to anger.

"Somebody hired us-"

"To brutally murder me in exchange for a large sum? I know how your operation works, I know what your organization is, I know what they do, and, more importantly, the fact that you and I aren't all that different. Only one thing separates us."

"And what would that be, dog?"

"I have soul."

The Shadowscales charged, and a fight ensured. The Shadowscales were very good. But Ezio was better. He had cut down one and quickly dispatched the other. He gave a sigh of relief and hopped in his bed.

_Jerall View Inn, 8:30 AM_

Ezio slowly woke, feeling better than he had this whole entire time he had spent in this world. He hid the Shadowscales so a commotion wouldn't break out.

"Mr. Ezio? We have a letter for you."

Ezio stopped dead. The only people he knew in this world were the Dark Brotherhood and Martin. It wasn't from Martin, and only one organization knew where people were at all times… he tore the letter open.

_Dear Mr. Ezio Auditore da Firenze,_

_A party being held a Summermist Manor is taking place this Mondas at 6:30. You are invited, but I must warn you this is no… ordinary party. As soon as you step inside the building, you will be locked in. There is a treasure chest in the house that may or may not contain the key. Should you find this chest, you will be immersed in riches and will have wealth beyond imagining. If you do not, you will stay in that house for a long, long time._

_See you there,_

_Anonymous_

Ezio smiled. How could he miss this? I was a party… to die for.

_Summermist Manor, 6:30 PM_

"Welcome to Summermist Manor, sire." Said the Nord at the door.

"I'm ready, thank you."

Ezio entered the manor and could hear the lock go shut behind him. He casually walked up the stairs and was approached by an old Breton, he thought, since he recognized the face.

"Why aren't you the handsome one. We were all invited here by the same person, but we don't know who. You were locked in here too, right?

" are you, exactly?"

"I'm Matilde Petit, Breton Aristocrat. And you?"

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Charmer of woman."

Matilde gave a sharp laugh.

"Well, it sure is working now! Anyway, you have Nels, Neville, Dovesi and Primo. They were also invited here."

"Thank you, I'll sit down and have a drink."

Ezio liked it here. The wine was nice, everything was good, the food especially. He had come to like Nels a lot, as they could relate to a lot of things. He didn't like Neville or Dovesi and found them quite annoying. Primo was okay, although he didn't talk all that much. He knew that the treasure was somewhere around here, so he searched every room. Nothing. He wondered if there really was a chest here. He didn't know, but he started to think of it. He shrugged it off and continued to party with all of the guest. He had a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind, like something wasn't right. He kept trying to forget about it but he just couldn't. as an assassin he had many suspicions, and sometimes rightfully so. But… something… just wasn't right. He didn't know why and he didn't know if he was right, but a scream in the distance confirmed his supicions one and for all.

"What? What is it?"

"It-It's Primo. He… He…"

"What?" Asked Ezio.

"He's been killed, Ezio! He's been murdered!"


	4. And Then There Were None, Part II

**I don't own Bethseda Ubisobt Assassins Creed or the Elder Scrolls. *Starts Panting***

4. And Then There Were None, Part II

"Dammit!" Shouted Ezio.

Matilde was yanking hard on the door when realization hit her, cold and unforgiving.

"W-W-We're locked out! Until we find the chest-"

"There obviously isn't one. We were set up. The killer is one of us." Said Ezio.

Silence filled the room until Neville spoke up.

"So, somebody brought us here because they wanted us dead?"

"Exactly. I have a feeling I know exactly who's behind this."

"What, do you think the Dark Brotherhood is behind this or something?" She gave a laugh. Ezio stared at her for a minute before her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! The Dark Brotherhood is behind this!"

"I… I need a moment to think. I'm going to my room."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Nels.

Neville stormed off anyway.

"We need to figure out who the killer-" Began Ezio, but was cut off by a scream. Ezio sighed and closed his eyes.

"Just leave it alone. We'll need to find out who this person is in the meantime."

"Hey, where is Nels?" Asked Dovesi. Ezio shrugged.

"Don't know. But with Neville and Primo gone, that makes four of us. Be on the lookout."

They went back to drinking nervously. Dovesi approached Ezio.

"Who do you think it could be?" She asked.

"I can't tell. I know it has to be somebody here. I know for a fact that if it wasn't any of us than the killer has to be hiding, and this Summitmist Manor isn't very big. We would have found him by now."

"What if he's an expert? What if he can turn invisible using spells or he can disguise himself or-"

"It's okay! Just let me think."

Ezio watched everybody carefully. Primo liked Dovesi. He really like Dovesi. Based on the looks each of them exchanged, Dovesi had liked Primo too. Well, so much for that. The murderer probably wasn't Dovesi, but anyone could be ruled out. Matilde was racist. She didn't like Dovesi at all. She also hated Nels, too. She liked Primo and Neville, who are now both dead. Funny. Nels likes Dovesi, and Hates Neville because of an incident that happened at his farm years ago. He doesn't dislike Primo, but he doesn't really like him, either. Same for Matilde. Those were the only people left alive so far. Who could the killer be? Ezio was puzzled; he really wasn't a great detective. Matilde approached him.

"Have you seen Dovesi or Nels? Both of them went somewhere, I couldn't see exactly."

"I don't know. If they both are gone…"

"Exactly my thinking. One of them must be the killer."

"Hmmmm…. I don't know. I knew I shouldn't have gone to this party! Why must my teenage self take over my body?"

"That doesn't matter. Should we go upstairs?"

"No. We probably should wait down here. If the killer is in there, we wouldn't wan't to be caught in the crossfire."

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Ooh, I bet it was Dovesi! That dark elf can't be trusted! We should eliminate her, team up together, form an alliance! What do you say?"

"Hey now, we don't have evidence that either one of them could be the killer. It could be you! I don't want to rush to assumptions! Plus, aren't you the only one she doesn't like? She probably would have taken you out first, if she was the killer. Nels doesn't exactly like you either. Not saying it's you, or them, just pointing out the facts."

"Well, I still say it's Dovesi. I'm running upstairs to take her out!"

"Wait, no! Stop you'll get killed!"

She didn't heed the advice and kept moving up the stairs. When she disappeared, Ezio waited a second before he heard a scream.

"Dear god. This guy is good."

Dovesi and Nels ran down stairs.

"Did you hear that, Ezio?"

"Si."

"What?"

"Yes, I heard it."

"Well, the killer isn't me!"

"Not me!"

"Me either!"

"Then the killer must be coming through a window or something. We should split up and search!"

"And why would we do that when we could just split up, Nels?" Ezio asked Suspiciously.

"Because the killer could take us all out if we stick together!"

"Nels is right. Let's go."

They went searching. Ezio waited. He _knew _this was a set up. The killer was about to make his move on somebody. He just had to listen closely…

A female screamed. A female! That meant that Nels was the killer! He ran out to the living room. Nels stood in the center.

"It's over, freak! You and your accent will die a pitiful death!"

"Alright, but there might be something you need to know, sir."

"What would that be?"

Ezio ejected both of his hidden blades.

"We are both assassins."

Nels stood wide-eyed before he charged. He didn't stand a chance versus Ezio's mastery. He took the key from his corpse and exited the Manor. He met the nord outside the door.

"Did you do the job, broth-" He then saw who had exited the building.

"Get in the house."

He did as told, and Ezio locked the door behind him.

"Guards! A murderer is in that building!"

_Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, 12:30 AM_

"The plan failed, listener. Ezio still lives."

Lucien stood for a while. He looked forward, deep in thought.

"I want every brother and sister we have, and I want them here right now."

_Monterrgioni, 2:30 PM_

The group stared at the screen again.

"Reminds me of a book I read once by Agatha Christie." Said Shaun.

"That doesn't matter! This brotherhood of darkness-"

"The Dark Brotherhood." Desmond Corrected.

"Whatever! These people may still exist today!"

The group stood for a moment.

"I never even thought about that."

"Well, if they do, won't we want to know more about them?"

"What about the Templars?"

"Screw the Templars, this is way more important!"

"Yea, right! The Templars are gonna do a bunch of crap while we're so focused on this-"

"I don't care! Listen, But me back in the Animus. Shaun, look at what the Templars are doing, you too, Lucy. Rebecca, stay with me here. We can do this, guys. I know we can."


	5. The Most Dangerous Game

**I don't own Ubisoft, Bethseda, Assassins Creed or the Elder Scrolls.**

5. The Most Dangerous Game

"Listen, sisters and brothers. Ezio Auditore da Firenze has avoided every attack and plan we've thrown at him so far. My silencer is still healing. What I'm about to do now might completely exterminate the brotherhood itself. Pray to Sithis that the mission will succeed. This man is wanted for 100,000 septims. So, I assume one of you will want the kill?" The group nodded.

"Well, one of you _will _get the kill, and a share of the money received." Murmurs swept through the crowd.

"We will station all of you in a different city. Your mission will be to kill him wherever you see him. And to make this more challenging, I'll pay Ezio a little visit tonight and fill him in on the plan. This will make him more aware and I can see who my true brothers and sisters are. Go now. You, go to Bruma. You…"

_Jerall View Inn, 12:30 AM_

Ezio heard a shuffling. He woke up to find a mysterious man in a black hood looking down upon him.

"If you were here to kill me, you'd do it already. So, who are you?" The gave a sinister smile.

"Most call me speaker. Some call me brother, some call me an assassin. Some call me Sithis' will, and others still call me the messenger of death. You may call me Lucien Lachance."

"And you're here because…"

"I'm here to tell you a little thing about what we do next."

"Your brotherhood has failed-"

"Multiple times? I'm quite aware, assassin."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you that the next few days of yours are going to be a living hell."

"Thanks."

"We've stationed multiple agents around every city and town. I have a few here. You're wanted for lots of money, Ezio, and whoever kills you will get a share of that money."

"Who hired you to kill me?" Lucien shrugged.

"Usually, we know who our clients are. This one remained anonymous. Fine by me, of course. Money is money. The point is, this is a competition, and to win, you may use any means necessary. What humans do for money and fame. This makes it ten times harder for you to escape."

"Where is the one who tried to kill me in Oblivion?"

"You will see him soon enough. For now, I leave."

"You wouldn't know any rumors, would you?" Asked Ezio sarcastically.

"I don't spread rumors, my dear Ezio. I create them." He vanished in midair. Ezio smiled.

"This should be fun."

_Bruma, 11:43 AM_

Ezio took a step outside before he was jumped by an assassin. He came from the roof of the inn, and Ezio noticed just in time. The assassin landed, obviously hurt by the fall. Ezio took advantage and stabbed him with his blades. The guards came rushing up to him.

"You! Murderer!"

"It was in self-defense! He's from the dark brotherhood!" They checked his body.

"He sure is. What do you know about them?" Ezio told them about his visit last night.

"He was here? Lucien was here? Right under our noses!"

"I'm assuming you're looking for him?"

"Everyone is."

"You don't understand! Lucien Lachance is the ultimate assassin, he can do anything! He has contacts everywhere! We can never catch him, and you say he was here?"

"Si."

"See what?"

"Yes, he was here."

"Alright then. We'll be on the hunt." Ezio looked up to the sky.

"I don't quite know why I'm here, or where I am, but if anybody can hear me right now… I need help." Ezio heard a sinister laugh.

"Help, is it? I can offer that, mortal." It was a female voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Ezio.

"Some call me the webspinner, but I am Mephala, Daedric prince of lies and murder."

"Charming."

"More than you think, mortal. You say you need help? I can give it to you… for a price."

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"Fine by me. If you do need help, which I see you will in the future, talk to me again."

"Wait, my future? Stop!" It was too late. Fine. He headed for the nearest city.

_Chorrol, 4:30 PM_

Ezio wandered around Chorrol for a bit. It wasn't that big. Somebody could jump him at any moment. He saw a fighters guild; it reminded him of the mercenary guild back home. That wasn't the point. He could get jumped any minute.

"You… you're an interesting one." It came from the sky again.

"Another god?"

"Prince. I am Hermaeus Mora, daedric prince of knowledge. And I know some interesting things about you, Ezio."

"What do you want?"

"Your service to me. You could be very valuable. Should you help me, I can offer you something. Knowledge. Power. Anything."

"Go tell your other princes that I don't need your help."

"You follow a blind path, mortal. Sooner or later, _everyone _needs us. I'll be watching you. I saw my sister has already paid you a visit."

"Wait! I-" He was gone. It was that convenient moment that an assassin came from the sky.

_Fort Farragut, 7:30 PM_

Lucien Lachance was not a happy man.

Two of his killers down? Who was this person? Surely the night mother could know, maybe he should-

"Speaker."

The champion of Cyrodiil emerged from the darkness.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"So you know the fact that all of my assassins can't handle a single man who speaks a different language, has a strange accent and has the tannest skin I've ever seen?"

"Allow me another try, Speaker."

"Go."

_Chorrol, 5:00 PM_

The assassin was tougher than the last, but he still managed to kill him. He was really beginning to think about this place. What if he never got out of this place? What if he was stuck here forever? He wanted to go back home, he wanted to see his mother and his sister, he wanted to see his best friend he wanted to be the same as everyone else. What if no one else here was like he was?

"I've been looking for you, Ezio." Said a familiar voice.

Ezio whipped around, only half believing what he had heard, and what he now saw.

"Leonardo!"


	6. Umbra

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, The Elder Scrolls, Ubisoft or Bethseda**

6. Umbra

"You don't know how great it is to see you!" they both said at the same time.

"So, what brought you here?" asked Ezio.

"I saw your fight with the guards. Ezio, this place is amazing! Look at this!"

He held out an object. It was shaped like a star, and it was pure black. It glowed.

"What is it?" asked Ezio.

"I have no idea!" said Leonardo, fascinated.

"Do you have a clue?"

"Not the least."

"That would be my star." said a voice from the sky. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Are you related to the others?"

"… If you will. That star can absorb souls… humans and animals alike. It can be used to charge magical weapons."

"Fascinating! said Leonardo.

Ezio had been thinking about a question for a while.

"Where is the most powerful sword in this land?"

The voice chuckled.

"You may ask Clavicus Vile about that one. He seems to be raving about that quite often. I must go, son of Florence. May we meet again."

Ezio was about to ask how she knew where he came from, but he didn't bother. She'd be gone.

"Clavicus Vile!" shouted Leonardo.

"What mortal dare disturbs me!" answered the voice.

"I do. I need information." Said Ezio. All was silent for a minute.

"While I like your assertiveness, one does not simply ask a daedric prince for information. Does it concern me?"

"It's about a sword."

"Ah, it _does _concern me. Why?"

"I need to know where it is."

"I know that, mortal. I want that sword, too. How about we make a deal? You get me this sword; I give you an artifact of mine. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. The sword lies within Vindasel."

"Grazie." Ezio could see the figure in his mind, and he was smiling.

"la vostra accoglienza, Ezio." The voice was gone. Ezio rolled his eyes again. They never cease to amaze.

"They speak Italiano?"

"They can do anything. Leonardo, why do I have the feeling that this ruin is extremely dangerous and I won't make it out alive?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me? I'm not a genius!" He smiled.

"Well, actually, I am."

_Fort Farragut, 12:30 AM_

Lucien Lachance wasn't happy once more.

His contacts couldn't find Ezio, which meant he was traveling on the roads, which meant that he could be anywhere. Hmmm… Ezio was no coward. He must be doing a mission. He would ask his mother where he was… yes, she would know.

_Vindasel, 3:30 PM_

"Doesn't it look... ominous?" asked Leonardo.

"Well, that doesn't change anything. We need to go in."

"We? You mean you."

"You aren't coming?"

"I wouldn't go in there if you paid me all the money in the world... well, I would, because I could invent so many things-"

"Leonardo?"

"Yes, Ezio?"

"Chiudere."

"Sorry."

He entered the building. It was extremely ancient. He took a few steps forward and he saw a five foot long rat."

"Wouldn't Leonardo love this… eh, what the heck." He killed it and put in in his satchel.

He advanced forward, encountering many of these strange creatures, and almost dyeing numerous times, especially after a spike trap. He found a fire and a woman in armor sitting right next to it.

"Hello, stranger. I'm looking for a sword."

"If it is my Umbra you want, you can't have it. I suggest you leave before I hurt you."

"Well, if you can't give me what I want, I supposed I'll have to take it from you."

Ezio immediately regretted these words. If he hadn't dodged at the last second, he would have had his head lopped right off his body.

But, luckily, he did. She kept swinging and he kept wanting his mother. It went back and forth like this until Ezio thought of a plan. He ran to a wall, Umbra in pursuit. He lept of the wall and ejected his hidden blades, sinking it into the flesh of Umbra; she dropped her sword and Ezio claimed it. He was about to walk out of the ruin when smoke blocked the entrance. He waited for it to clear, and when it did, an old friend stood in the smoke.

The champion of Cyrodiil held his sword in his hand, his face determined. He was about to strike Ezio when something slammed into his leg. Too late, he realized the dart was poisoned, and he fell to the ground. Leonardo Da Vinci was standing with a crossbow raised, and his mouthing smiling.

"Understand, Ezio… I couldn't resist."

_Outside Vindasel, 5:00_

"Okay, mortal… give it to me."

"I was thinking about that…. And I decided I won't give it to you."

"You dare break a promise?"

"I never promised anything."

"I will be watching you intently, mortal… be on the lookout."

Leonardo was absolutely fascinated by the rat.

"I wonder how the genetic growth patterns work! The rats must have been really, and I mean really, big. Why the tail-"

"Chiudere, Leonardo!" said Ezio playfully.

"Alright, but we need someplace to stay! I need a laboratory, Ezio! Everything here is absolutely fantastic!"

"Alright. I believe I have made enough Septims for a blacksmith's place. You may study there."

"Grazie, Ezio! Believe me; I can be of great use."

"I know that, Leonardo."

"I hope so. You remember my flying machine?"

"Of course."

"I still have it."

_Fort Farragut, 12:30 AM_

Where was the champion? He had to be somewhere. The champion burst through the door.

"Well?"

"The coward used poison." Lucien laughed.

"We use poison. We strike from behind. I use you to do my dirty work. We are all cowards."

"That doesn't matter! I almost had him, Lucien! Almost!"

"And almost doesn't get you anywhere. It never will. You must actually kill him. This could take a while.

"Is our client upset?" Lucien laughed again.

"Yes, very. I am a _very _convincing person, you know."

"You convinced me that night."

"I convince everyone that night, Silencer."

"Well, I'm going to go hunting again."

"Then may Sithis be with you, silencer.


	7. Confusion, My Brother

**I don't own Ubisoft, Bethseda, Assassins Creed or The Elder Scrolls Series.**

7. Confusion, My Brother

Michael Lachance, a descendant of the great Lucien Lachance, was sitting down reading about the Knights Templar. His headquarters were in the catacombs of Paris… his main one, anyway. His silencer approached him.

"Hello Michael."

"Silencer."

"It appears as if somebody tried to tap into our computer database yesterday." Michael smiled.

"Where was it coming from?" he asked, although he already knew.

"Our friends in Monterrgioni."

"Thought them. Kill them all."

He went out to the brotherhood stables. All of our members had a horse, but he inherited his ancestor's greatest treasure, the one and only Shadowmere, who, in actuality, wasn't a horse at all. He was a servant of Sithis, brought upon his ancestor for his undying will for the dread father. He smiled at her. 'She' was genderless, as the traitor Astrid called her a 'he'. He didn't care. He was the speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And he was sure damn good at it. He walked through the tunnels, heading for the night mother's crypt. He had a feeling another was marked for death.

_Leonardo's workshop, 2:30 PM_

"Leonardo, what the hell is that?" asked Ezio, laughing.

"It's either a dagger that drains fatigue or a knife that can only cut muffins. I… don't know myself."

"Well, work on it. I have brotherhood members everywhere I look!"

"Do not rush genius."

"Don't talk back to an assassin. I'm going out to get supplies."

"Alright, but be back by noon. My fatigue dagger muffin knife should be ready by then."

"I love muffins. Well, I really got to go."

_Monterrgioni, Italy, 4:30 PM_

The crash through the window kinda scared Desmond.

The dude in the black hood was nothing.

"So, you're Desmond? I was expecting more."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Hunter Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil? As in…"

"The ancient country? Yes. My ancestor and yours had a, erm, quarrel."

"And we can finished it right now!" said Desmond, popping out his hidden blade.

"A hidden blade? Weak. How about… this?" asked Hunter. He raised his hand, and to Desmond's disbelief, shot a fricken fireball out of his hand. Seeing Desmond's reaction, he smiled.

"Oh, yes. Being a relative of a Cyrodiilian, I can unleash my Magicka whenever I so choose. You being a relative of an idiotic assassin from Venice, I think you're outmatched."

"You guys didn't have this!" he said, pulling out an apple of Eden. He pulsed all of its power, unleashing it in one single blast. When it was over, instead of this Hunter guy being blown to pieces, he was standing there, looking amused.

"You amuse me, Desmond Miles. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to murder you."

"You sure?" asked Desmond, smiling.

"Obviously not. What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

A gunshot went off and it left Hunter clutching his leg.

"So that's what it does." said Hunter, smiling.

It took a moment to sink in.

"You have an Animus?" Hunter smiled, though in pain.

"Do you know why that blast didn't hurt me? I called on the power of Sithis. As you already know, memories of ancestors are contained within the genetic material of you. An animus can access these, but with major difficulty. Sithis, however, isn't a machine, but a god, and is infallible. I don't need an Animus. Anyways, I suppose you win this time, Desmond Miles. I underestimated you, a mistake an assassin never repeats. See you later, Desmond Miles. Say hi to Lucy for me, will you? She and her Templar friends can tell you all about me."

He fell backwards. Instead of hitting the floor, he fell through it, a black portal engulfing his, sending him to the void of Sithis.

"What. The. Hell." said Desmond. Lucy and the others ran back to him.

"Desmond, are you-"

"Do you know a Hunter Cyrodiil?" snapped Desmond. Lucy stood there for a second.

"Yea… I did… how did you-"

"He just tried to flippin' kill me! He's an agent of the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Cyrodiil… Cyrodiil… why the hell did I not make that connection?"

"Good question, Lucy!"

"Aw, come on, Desmond-"

"You knew about this! About him! He also mentioned some 'Templar Friends'! Who might they be!"

"Desmond…"

"Desmond! That's all you have to say! I'm getting out of here!"

"And going where?" asked Shaun.

"Away from here!" Desmond stormed out of the Villa and was walking through Monterggioni when a Female voice spoke behind him.

"I wouldn't take Hunter lightly." Desmond turned around and saw a woman, with a beautiful face and jet black hair.

"Okay, you're obviously a member of the Brotherhood. Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because I got exiled. I stole from Michael."

"Michael?"

"Lachance."

"Did you just say-"

"Lachance? Yes, I did. He currently tells us what to do from people who tell him what to do. Anyways, he's dangerous. Hunter. He has Magicka."

"I noticed that."

"Well, yea. Anyways, I must be going now." She ran off.

"The people you meet when you're an assassin…" muttered Desmond. He saw she left a note.

_It's only betrayal if there was trust._

_Emily Borgia_

_She… was a Borgia. But what could she mean? "It's only betrayal if there was trust." What could that mean? Somebody he trusted was betraying them? Desmond wouldn't be surprised, but who? Was someone in the group a Dark Brotherhood agent? Unlikely. The Templars had a play in this. Wait a minute. "Templar Friends"? Betrayal and trust? Ms. Stillman would know have to be watched… but Desmond couldn't see it. Not Lucy. Someone else. Someone else. That narrows it down to… Shawn and Rebecca? Ha! No way. But those are the only people I know... who else could betray me?_

_Modern Dark Brotherhood Sancutary, 12:30 AM_

Hunter walked back up to Michael.

"So?"

"He got away. Pulled the gun on me."

"Really? Well then, it appears we have underestimated Desmond. Go get Shadowmere from her stables, would you? It's time to teach Desmond that horses _do _have a use."

"Shadowmere? Why?" Michael smiled.

"Questioning a Lachance, and expecting answers?"


End file.
